The Future Series Prolog
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Bagaimanakah dunia masa depan? Just prolog.. RnR, plis..  0


**The Future**

**Summary :: No summary-Just Prolog**

**Cast :: Super Junior**

**Genre :: -**

**Rating ::-

* * *

  
**

**Prolog**

Masa depan..

Seperti apakah masa depan itu?

Yang biasa terlihat dan terpikirkan, masa depan adalah dunia yang amat sangat hebat dipenuhi dengan teknologi super canggih dan manusia- manusia jenius.

Masa depan adalah dunia tak tertembus yang bisa mengarungi waktu.

Dunia yang hanya bisa diambarkan dalam imajinasi..

Tapi..

Bagaimana kalau masa depan itu kini datang..

Apakah masa depan masih sama dengan masa lalu atau sekarang? Apakah masa depan masih semenyenangkan saat- saat sekarang? Kisah apa yang terlukiskan di dunia yang tak terjamah oleh manusia jaman sekarang..?

Inilah masa depan..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda dengan IQ 290. Pemuda paling jenius di akademi. Seperti biasa, hari inipun dia mengunci dirinya di laboratorium pribadi miliknya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang bahkan teman- temannyapun nggak ada yang tahu.

" Kyu! Cepat keluar!" Terdengar suara seorang namja mengetuk pintu laboratorium Kyuhyun pelan. Ia tak berani membuka pintunya sebelum Kyuhyun yang membukanya sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Kyuhyun keluar, karena setiap dipanggil namja itu pasti lansung keluar. Ditatapnya namja tinggi berambut pirang yang tersenyum dihadapannya sambil menenteng sebuah bola kecil yang terbuat dari besi. Kim Leeteuk.

" Nae, Teukie hyung? Waeyo?" Tanyanya sambil melepas kacamata 3D yang biasa digunakannya kalau sedang bereksperimen.

Leeteuk menyodorkan bola besi itu kearah Kyuhyun. " Ada kiriman dari Yesung, dia akan pulang beberapa menit lagi dari masa lalu. Dan dia bilang mendapatkan apa yang kau pinta."

Senyum merekah dari bibir Kyuhyun diambilnya bola besi itu dan dilemparkan ke lantai.

Krak! Bola besi itu retak dan mengubah dirnya menjadi bentuk pyramid. Cahaya keluar dari ujung pyramid itu dan membentuk siluet seorang namja manis denan senyum khasnya. Kim Yesung.

" Nae, Kyu. Aku sudah dapat apa yang kau pinta. Kau harus membayar mahal atas itu." Gumam Yesung santai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berisi cairan berwarna biru. " Ini kudapatkan secara susah payah, lho.." Tambahnya.

" Arraseo, hyung.. Cepat kembali." Balas Kyuhyun.

Siluet Yesung mengangguk dan cahaya itu hilang. Leeteuk mengambil bola itu dan menatap Kyuhyun. " Bagaimana dengan Donghae dan Siwon? Apa mereka sudah kembali?" Tanyanya penasaran.

" Donghae hyung masih ingin menamatkan starcraft visual yang masih kucoba itu. Dia nggak mau keluar sebelum permainannya berakhir. Dan Siwon hyung terpaksa menemaninya. Tapi kalau Yesung hyung sudah sampai disini, akan kutarik mereka berdua keluar."

" Baiklah.." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut. " Kutunggu dua menit lagi di rumah utama kita. Bawa Donghae dan Siwon juga."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam laboratoriumnya. Sosok Leeteuk langsung menghilang saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu laboratoriumnya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, di rumah utama tepatnya. Kini sosok Leeteuk yang asli sedang duduk santai sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan wilayah mereka dari gambar- gambar yang terpantul di dinding.

" Hyung!" Yesung keluar dari sebuah kotak besi yang ada didalam ruangan Leeteuk.

Ditatapnya dongsaengnya yang baru kembali dari masa lalu itu. " Selamat datang, Sungie.. Bagaimana hasilnya selama kau disana?"

Yesung duduk dengan tampang lelah dan meletakkan tabung yang tadi dipegangnya. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun datang, namja itu sudah meebut botol Yesung dengan antusias dan menatapnya tajam.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lagi. " Sempurna."

" Sudah kubilang kudapatkan dengan susah payah."

" Kau sebaiknya istirahat hyung.." Seorang namja tinggi dengan postur tubuh yang sempurna bersandar disamping kursi Leeteuk dan mematikan gambar proyeksi yang sedang diperhatikan Leeteuk. " Bukannya kondisimu masih belum pulih?"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil sambil menatap Choi Siwon kalem. " Aku tahu Siwonnie.."

" Ah, hyung!" Kali namja yang bertubuh paling kecil dibanding yang lainnya. Kekanak- kanakkan dan sangat manis. Lee Donghae. Ia berlari mendekati Yesung. " Apa hyung berhasil mendapatkan apa yang aku mau?"

Yesung menggeleng. " Aku nggak mungkin membawa anjing masa lalu ke masa depan, Hae.. Itu kan melanggar aturan. Mendapatkan cairan yang dipinta Kyuhyun saja aku harus bersusah payah, apalagi anjing."

Donghae cemberut. " Payah. Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi ke masa lalu!" Serunya cepat dan langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari hyung-nya yang lain.

" Jangan harap kau bisa mendapat izin, Hae. Hanya Yesung yang ada disini yang boleh menjelajahi ruang hampa. Kalau kau nggak kembali aku yang harus tanggung jawab, kan." Sang leader dari mereka berdiri sambil menatap dongsaengnya serius. Dialihkan pandangannya dari ke Yesung. " Kau harus segera melapor."

" Nae.." Yesung berdiri dan melangkah kearah pintu keluar, namun sebelum keluar ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi cairan aneh itu. " Kyu, aku ingin spare part terbaru buatanmu untuk mesin waktuku. Itu bayarannya."

Ditatapnya hyungnya santai. " Tenang hyung.. Malam ini semuanya akan ada dikamarmu."

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung pergi meninggalkan keempat namja itu.

" Oke, sekarang aku mau ketempat Hyukkie, ah.." Donghae berlari kearah jendela dan langsung meloncat keluar jendela tanpa aba- aba. Dan detik itu juga, sepasang sayap mencuat dari balik punggung namja itu dan ia langsung terbang menjauh.

Siwon hanya geleng- geleng melihat kelakuan Donghae. " Ternyata alat baru buatan Kyu sekarang memang sedang trend, lho.. Bahkan Donghae jadi keasyikan memakainya. Kalau pergi jauh pasti langsung terbang begitu aja."

" Biarin aja, itu artinya pendapatanku akan semakin besar hyung.." Kyuhyun cuma cengar- cengir sambil perlahan tubuh namja itu memudar. " Aku ke laboratorium lagi, hyung.." Setelah kalimat itu keluar, Kyuhyun benar- benar menghilang.

Lagi- lagi Siwon hanya geleng- geleng dan menatap Leeteuk. " Susah, deh.. Dikit- dikit hilang, dikit- dikit terbang. Kasihan tubuh mereka yang jadi jarang digunakan." Gumamnya.

Siwon memang sering bergumam kalau ada yang sering menggunakan tenaga masa depan sesukanya dan Leeteuk hanya bisa tertawa kalau namja itu sudah ngoceh. " Sudahlah, Siwonnie.. Bukannya kau banyak kerjaan juga hari ini?"

" Nae, banyak yang menungguku. Aku pergi dulu hyung." Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk.

Kini sang leader duduk sendirian di ruangnnya. Menatap foto bergerak yang terpampang disamping meja kerjanya. Senyum terukir diwajahnya, membuat lesung pipi di samping bibirnya kelihatan. " Yah, mereka semua sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat." Gumamnya.

Fotonya bersama dengan keempat dongsaengnya itu terus bergerak, menggambarkan betapa hangat keluarganya yang kini hanya tinggal menyisakan mereka berlima. Sebuah keluarga yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun tadinya.

Keluarga pilihan yang telah ditentukan perusahaan untuknya.

.

* * *

.

Hoo.. thena muncul lagi dngan series aneh bin ajaibnya.. hhehe

maaf klo sedikit, coz ini cum bagian pembuka.. aq mw liat tanggepan readers dulu bru publish story-nya..

oke,

REVIEW pliiissss... *puppy eyes mode on* *ditimpuk readers

hhehe*


End file.
